Empathy 101
thumb|300px|right In this episode, Craig demonstrates how important it is to be empathetic using elabowate visuwal aids. Youtube Description pre-order the Buckminster Bundle here! http://dft.ba/-dpc Ask a question? http://vyou.com/wheezywaiter 2nd Channel: http://bit.ly/wheezy2nd iPhone Channel: http://bit.ly/alwayswheezy Facebook: http://on.fb.me/wheezyfacebook Twitter: http://bit.ly/wheezytwitter Shirts: http://bit.ly/wheezyshirts Shoes: http://bit.ly/wheezyshoes questions: http://vyou.com/wheezywaiter http://apps.facebook.com/wheezywaiter/ BAND STUFF site: http://www.driftlessponyclub.com youtube: http://www.youtube.com/sambonejr facebook: http://facebook.com/driftlessponyclub email: driftlessponyclub@gmail.com tour: Mar 5, St. Louis, Lemp Arts Mar 7, Kansas City, Jerry's Bait Shop Mar 8, Fort Worth, The Aardvark Mar 9, Houston, Super Happy Funland Mar 10, Dallas, Opening Bell Coffee Mar 11, Nashville, Billups Art Gallery/Music Hall Mar 15, Baltimore, Sidebar Tavern, The Mar 16, New York City, Local 269 on Houston East side Mar 17, Philadelphia, MilkBoy Coffee - Ardmore Mar 18, Hamden, The Space Mar 19, Cleveland, WILBERT'S FOOD & MUSIC Mar 26 or 27th, Orlando, http://playlist-live.com/ Apr 9, Chicago, Schubas ___________________________________ Thanks for the wink: http://youtube.com/TheCoachQueen18 Transcript Intro Slide-in/carpet-musicCarpet Choir Hey beardloversBeardlovers. It's a nice bright sunny day today so I had my removable roof removedRemovable roof Removable roof removed removable roof removed rrrruuu rruuu rruuu- So I can just lay back, take in the sun, YawnsYawning EagleEagle flies overhead Craig still yawning This yawn is going on for a really long time. Yawns Eagle poops and poop goes into Craig's mouth Aaaugh. Owww oh god... coffeeCoffee... Drinks coffee Wait, I accidentally bought hazelnut coffee. I'm allergic to hazelnutsAllergies. Starts wheezingWheezing... When I eat nuts, my throat swells up, I get hives, Singing: Here and now... I sing Luther Vandross songs. Singing: I promise to love Wheezes oh god, inhaler... cap's on... oh, it's empty.Stupidity Oh god! Singing: I promise to love faithfully. You're all I need. Whale tank cover breaks, Craig falls in.Whale tank Singing: Here and now I promise to... Grabs blanket from bed. oh god, cold. Need a blanket. Oh no now my blanket's wet. Wheezy Waiter beard introIntro Main section Hi. I'm Wheezy Waiter. Alive and breathing. See? Breathing is my thing. Breathes rapidlyBreathing That intro was staged except for the bird poop in the mouth. Bird poop in the mouth is always a surprise. Subtitles: Bird poop in the mouth is always a surprise - Craig BenzineSelf quoting It was a test. If you laughed in that intro or found it mildly amusing or annoying or you hate me, you failed. You lack empathy. What's that? You don't think so? Ear slap.Ear slap You do. What's the matter? That ear slap hurt? I don't care! We're talking about empathy! Why don't you have empathy? Well, CNN rhetorically asks, Is the internet killing empathy? Yes. I just de-toricalled your question. I mean look at the kids in the picture. There's no empathy in those cold, cold eyes. There's also no USB port on their laptop. Haha. Loser kids with no USB. How you gonna plug in your external drives? You suck! Back to empathy. Speech impediment clone: What's the difewence between empaffy and sympaffy, Wheezy Waitow?Speech Impediment Clone Well, sympathy is caring for the suffering of others. And empathy is putting yourself in the other person's shoes because you understand what they're going through. Observe. Craig is sitting next to a clone.Nameless clone Craig punches the clone.Punch Oooh man, I feel bad for you. That must hurt. I have a lot of sympathy. I don't really know if it hurts because it's never really happened- Clone punches Craig. Nameless Clone: Oooh I empathize with that. I was just punched not too long ago and I know exactly what that feels like. I have empathy now too. Speech impediment clone: I appweciate the elabowate visuow aid Wheezy Waitoh. So why is the internet killing empathy? Well, we spend countless hours desensitizing ourselves by watching things like a girl throwing puppies in the river, people falling down and hurting themselves, sending clones to alligator pitsAlligator pit, a kid getting bit on the finger by a smaller kid. Charlie bit me impression: Owww Charlie, that really hurts. hehehe. Charlie bit me.Charlie bit me Did you laugh at that? Shame on you. A clone sweeps the floor in the background.Clone chores Nowadays when we see somebody hurt themselves we're less likely to put ourselves in their shoes and think, "Ahh, that hurts when that happens." Instead we're like... Sweeping clone in the background trips and falls. Craig laughs. Nameless Clone 2: The broom broke. Do it again! Do it again! No? Fine. Pause. The nameless clone pauses. ''Rewind. The nameless clone reverse-falls. Play. ''Nameless clone 2 falls again. Hahahaha! Never mind. Never mind. Forget it. We don't need empathy. It's too funny. A snow-bearded person winks.Winks Wheezywaiter video-game outro.Outro Hey, it's me again, from way long time ago in a land before the credits. I'm still answering questions over at vyou dot comvyou so if you'd like a question answered, go over there, follow me, and ask me a question. Or if you just want to see me answer the other questions. I had a question once, and I wanted it answered so I can empathize. See what I did there? I brought it back to the theme of the video? Yes! Also still have some shirt/albumMerchandise bundles left one if you'd like one. And check out my iPhone channeliPhone channel for a four-part Chicago Field Museum tour if you'd like to. And if you wouldn't like to, why? I feel rejected. You've felt rejected before, right? You know what that feels like. Empathy empathy empathy empathy. Try to be more empathetic from now on. Nameless clone 2: Seriously, I broke the broom. Craig tries to keep from laughing. Nameless clone 2: What? What? What? What? What? What? Outtakes:Outtakes I appweciate the... I appweciate the elabowate... I appweciate the elabowate wis... I appweciate the elabowate visuow aid Wheezy Waitoh. Characters Wheezywaiter Speech impedement clone Nameless clone (x2) Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/TheCoachQueen18 Theme references